Brighter Days, Darker Nights
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: Jade Amano finds Greed the Avaricious in her room waiting for something—her. But she doesn't take it so well. One shot. May continue later. Greed x OC. T for mild language. Description and title may change when continued.
1. Chapter 1 Wake Up, My Possession

_Here is where I start my Fullmetal Alchemist story! Get ready to meet the Elemental Alchemist!_

* * *

_I didn't mean to do it. What do I mean? I mean I performed the ultimate taboo. Human Transmutation. _

* * *

She opened her eyes and stirred as she tried to sit up. "Mornin' doll." She looked up, startled by the voice that just welcomed her to the day.

She stayed quiet, trying to review her escape routes. She took a small peek at the window, then the door, which the mystery man was standing by. He laughed loudly, snapping the girl from her thoughts."There's no point; you can't escape from me."

She only smirked, making him grin."What the hell are you doing in my house, Homunculus?"

He looked a bit shocked as she finished her sentence, but it was no sooner replaced by a wide grin, showing off his shark-like teeth."I'm here to collect my possession."

She wasn't amused, men like this hit on her all the time."Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm not a possession, if you need help identifying that, and I don't want _you_."

He cackled."Boy, aren't you the feisty one? I'd love to have you as my own." He said as he began walking toward her, backing her into a corner. Her back hit the wall, telling her that there was nowhere else to go. He had her cornered.

One of his hands smoothed out her dirty blonde locks, the other one snaked around her waist, clutching her in his arms. Her blood boiled in anger at the contact, she was using every ounce of her strength to keep herself from killing him off, even though it wouldn't work.

She looked away from him, enveloped in anger. She leaned in close to his ear, and began spewing anger like no tomorrow."I'll give you three warnings. This is the first one. Get off of me." He only grinned, making her eyes narrow dangerously."Second warning, get your damn hands off of me."

"No way, you're the best one I've had in years." He purred into her ear. It made her scowl.

"Last warning," she said in a dangerously low voice. She readied her knee for the kneeing of a lifetime. She had been pissed off, but never like this before. This guy—this man was a Homunculus, something evil, the definition of an artificially made human. To put it short, he was an inhuman bastard."Get the **_hell_** off of me." She growled, making him shudder in pure pleasure.

"My my, how did your human parents put up with you?" He struck a nerve. She scowled intensely, her anger washing over her like splash of the waves.

"Don't. Ever. Speak. Of. My. Parents!" She said as her knee came in contact with his member. Pulling back, he looked down, as did she, to see no damage done."Ooh, that's mean. If I were a human, I would've been on the floor writhing in pain," he said, looking up at her with mischievous eyes."But I'm not!"

Nonetheless, she effortlessly pushed him out of the way and raced to stairwell. She transmutated a wooden spear from the railing going down the stairs. She knew it wouldn't last, but it would have to do for now.

"There you are, come back here. I won't hurt you…for now!" They both raced around the island in her kitchen, trading blows for blows. The wooden spear shattered at first hit, and she knew she needed something stronger. She grabbed a few of her forks and knives, and threw them at him, only doing it for nothing. He dodged them effortlessly and continued trading blows with her.

"You know, your one hell of a fighter! I could do this often!"

"Compliments will get you nowhere! I don't like your kind! They destroyed my life in plain malice, and that wasn't fair to me! I was only a little girl, and your kind destroyed my life in a blink of an eye! So don't go talking like you know the human race! It seems to me like you naïve bastards don't know a thing about us!

All I know is, your face pisses me off with that stupid _fucking_ grin!" She took out another fork and transmutated it into a sword."I'm not stopping until you leave my house. I could cut you to pieces, or you could leave **_whole_**."

He laughed maniacally."Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back to take you home with me, my prized possession." He walked up to her and looked her over, seeing what redeeming qualities she had. And in his opinion, she had plenty of good ones that caught his attention more than anything else."I must ask, what's your name?"

She smiled in a seductive way that made his insides burn in desire for a woman like her."Jade. Jade Amano. Yours?"

"Greed the Avaricious. I already have a nickname for you. Gem."

"Yeah? Well I have one for you too. Asshole."

"How mean, I'm only being nice~" he purred, earning an icy glare.

"Yeah yeah, now get out before I burn you with my alchemy." He laughed which made her growl under her breath."Bye, gem."

He jumped out of the window, leaving her to think about how to spend the rest of the day."It's been one hell of a morning." She said to herself, smiling.

What a morning it has been.


	2. Chapter 2 One Thing Leads To The Other

_I did actually like how the first chapter came out, but it was only a prologue. Let's see what I can do with the rest of the story._

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It's as simple as that._

_Please read on!_

* * *

It's been two weeks since their encounter. She was glad that he hasn't been around, she needed to focus on her work. Her job at Dahlia's café was the best job she could ever have.

Her and Dahlia usually talked in the morning before customers came in. She intended to recreate her life by residing somewhere in Resembool, where she could keep in close contact with her other friends.

Today, Dahlia called in sick and told her to use the spare set of keys to get into the café. Jade asked if she needed her to come over and nurse her, but Dahlia said no.

She had a feeling that Greed would come back soon, sooner than she expected.

Who knew she'd be right.

She'd taken a hot shower, and just then got out with a towel around her body and one to dry her hair. Her outfit was laid out on her bed: a white and green sleeveless lace shirt, light green shorts, and her newest pair of white ballet flats she got from a shoe store

As she pulled on her undergarments and shorts, so felt a growing suspicion when she was finishing up. Getting tired of the feeling, she created a wooden spear and threw it in back of her. Where she threw her spear stood Greed, grinning like maniac."You clean up nice, Gem."

"Avaricious. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my possession!"

Her eyebrow twitched. She walked up to him and grabbed his hair harshly, looking at him with a deadly glare. Venom coated her tone."Like I said, Avaricious, I'm not a possession. If you _don't_ want your Phliosopher's Stone ripped out, _then shut your trap_."

"The feisty one's always get the most attention."

She sighed and clutched her forehead in irritation."Get out, Avaricious. I have to leave and you do too."

"Where are you going, Gem?"

"To work," she said, pulling on her beige overcoat. She stuffed a pair of alchemist gloves in her pocket just in case."Now _get out_."

"I'm interested in your place of business."

She turned abruptly."No, you can't come! I have regular humans that come there!"

"But don't I look like regular human?"

"Not unless you lose the glasses and vest!"

He took off his glasses and vest, leaving him in his skin tight shirt and leather pants. She sighed loudly and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward a closet that held her brother's clothes."If you feel it's your obligation to follow me, then choose some clothes and put them on. I don't have time to waste."

As he began taking his shirt off, she caught herself staring at him. She began blushing and turned, getting his attention. She didn't notice his footsteps until he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He said:

"Aww, is little Gem melting?"

She just didn't take it well. Her bangs concealed her eyes as her blush deepened."Y-You…" she drew back a fist as Greed slowly backed away."…bastard!"

She slugged him in his face, making him stumble back."Why don't you just stop being a pervert and get the hell dressed? I have to leave in 10 minutes! If your not done by then, you're not coming. The nerve of some people…" She grumbled on her way out.

She slammed the door shut, leaving him chuckling as she growled and hissed curses.

…

Jade knocked on the door impatiently."Are you done yet, Avaricious? We have to leave now."

As if his timing were perfect, he opened the door and stepped out, clad in her brother's best suit."I've been ready."

She turned and headed for the stairwell."Hurry up or my employer will fire me."

As she walked down the stairs with Greed following, he felt as though he needed to ask,"What exactly do you do at this job of yours?"

"It's a café and I give people drinks and small foods to eat."

After that he said no more.

…

After she'd locked the door, she continued onto the café. Though it usually got warmer during the day, it felt as if snow had fallen gracefully from the sky. She was shivering like a cold wet puppy after it rains.

"Dammit…It's so fucking cold…" Greed grabbed her arm and pulled her into him for the second time that day. She felt the urge to get angry and punch him, but she let it go, just this one time."I'll let it slide this time, but next time your totally getting hurt."

He chuckled and squeezed her."Are you feeling warmer yet?"

"Yeah, I am," she paused for moment, as she was carefully choosing her words."Why would a homunculus even care for a person like me? Aren't you suppose to kill me? Take me for ransom? Kill all my family—which you already did—then kill me?"

"I was actually in search of more possessions and I just so happened to stumble across you because I couldn't find anyone else good enough. Not only can you fight, but you got—"

"We're here."

He stood dumbfounded as she climbed the small flight of stairs to unlock the door to the café. He looked glum as he followed her into the small building. She took off her coat and hung it on the coatrack, then traveled to the storeroom to grab a clean white apron. She tied her long mane of dirty blond hair in a decent ponytail and began making the coffee and tea.

Greed was watching curiously, intent on observing what she did. She finished what she needed to do to start the hot beverages. She turned to him and sighed."Is there anything you need, Avaricious?"

"No, why?"

"Your in this shop, so I have to treat you like a paying customer." Greed was staring into her emerald-silver eyes. She was staring back into his purple irises. She blinked and rubbed her eyes."Your eyes are mesmerizing."

"Thanks, gem!"

She was about to say something when the phone interrupted her upcoming rant."My gosh, I hate that phone." She reluctantly went to go answer it.

The news wasn't good. Not at all.

"What about him?!" she shouted into the phone."Colonel, don't fucking play with me. This is my last fucking family member we're talking about! Are you absolute? I'll be in central by tonight. Have someone monitor him and make sure he's okay, understand? I counting on you to do this for me."

She ran back out from Dahlia's office, slipping off the apron as she was rushing.

"What's the matter, gem?"

She looked scared, nervous, and anxious all in one."My brother… has been severely injured."

* * *

_I was actually surprised I got a review for the short prologue. Well, to show gratitude, I made a second chapter to the story. The third chapter is more intense, but I'm observing my time to see what I can and can't fit in. For now, this story is both, I might end up having time for it, but I can't say for sure._

_For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Greed's short beatings ^^_

_Thanks for reading! I love you all!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


End file.
